


Safe and Sound

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [10]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: D/S Etiquette, Nonbinary Vega, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Dom Vega, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Doom Slayer, Trans Male Bottom, soft d/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: The Marauder wants to understand by the Slayer enjoys being praised by Vega. So they offer to show him one way.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Vega/Marauder
Series: Nev's Doom Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Kudos: 79





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Vega/DG/Marauder, m/m/nb fluff and smut, soft d/s elements, trans Doom Guy, trans male bottom, oral sex, penetrative sex, subspaces
> 
> nsfw request for soft dom Vega in a vega/dg/marauder bit

The Marauder knew, at some length, that the Slayer enjoyed being praised. Mostly by Vega.

Any time that the Slayer that the Slayer was praised by Vega, it brought this endearingly soft expression to his face that Vega seemed to love and the Marauder found quite endearing as well.

He did not get the praise though.

Perhaps it was still the demonic taint twisting his mind, it had already twisted his memories until he had no idea what was wrong and what was right, but in the Marauder's mind, the best reward was to get the job done and do what was told of you. You did as you were told, job done was enough.

And he... wanted to _get_ it.

Perhaps more so after he found himself in a relationship with both of them. He was keenly aware that in a more intimate setting, that the Slayer seemed to take the praise better to heart in those settings then any other. And there was just something so... achingly endearing about the Slayer, looking quite human in his off hours and looking so soft and open about being praised that made the Marauder stare and commit the sight to memory.

He wanted to get it.

So... he asked them to show him.

And they started out gentle.

Vega started telling him that he 'did good' when he accomplished something. So did the Slayer. And it felt... awkward, at first. But not a bad awkward but more... new and embarrassing awkward. He found himself huffing at being told that he was doing good, being praised for doing something that usually felt trivial in the grand scheme of things. His huffing usually got called cute, which only made him huff more which prompted being called cute more. A vicious cycle, truly. But one that he was not truly bothered by.

Though he admitted that after awhile it started to feel... good. Nothing mind blowing, mind you, nor with any realm that the Slayer seemed to find it, so he still... did not understand.

When he expressed this to the Slayer and Vega, they were not quite sure what to do. They did not want to force him to get it, and if he did not enjoy it right away then chances were that he... just did not like it and that was fine.

"I want to try. It doesn't feel bad just... the Slayer seems to enjoy it so much. I want to understand."

'Well,' The Slayer signed out. 'There could be another option.'

"Another option?"

'Sex' The Slayer signed out bluntly.

"What does... what?"

"I also praise the Slayer during sex," Vega clarified.

"And... that is enjoyable?"

The Slayer smirked.

'Want to find out?'

"... yes."

"We will be glad to show you, Marauder," Vega chimed happily.

The Marauder had an idle thought that he was perhaps in the best hands for this.

* * *

There was a certain amount of prep that needed to be done.

Such as, they needed the mood to hit, which was understandable.

Vega and the Slayer also wanted to know what he was comfortable with inside the bedroom before even approaching it, which was... touching, in a way that the Marauder liked. He hated surprises anyway, so it felt touching. So he gladly answered any questions that, mostly Vega, had for him about what he was comfortable doing and not doing. Such as, things he was okay having suggested that he do, things he was okay with having been said to him, and generally any boundaries that he wanted set before anything happened.

They said right away that they never did anything intense anyway, and for his first time, that they would go softer than usual to allow him a taste without drowning him per say. They both pressured that he was allowed to stop at any point by giving him the basic watch words 'red' 'yellow' and 'green' just in case and stressed that he did not have to do it that way if he ever wished so. And that if he did not want to do it that way, they were still more than happy to still be romantically into him or do different sex acts.

All in all... the Marauder felt comfortable to proceed.

So they did. One evening, Vega asked if he wished to do so and he said yes, he brought the Marauder to the Slayer's room to see the Slayer removing his armor and setting it underneath his bed.

"Are you ready?" Vega asked.

"Yes."

Given the Slayer's growing naked state, the Marauder looked to Vega, who only nodded, before stepping to the end of the bed to watch. The Slayer just blushed slightly as he removed his armor, taking it carefully off piece by piece and neatly stashing it away underneath his bed, revealing a rather wonderful abundance of scars, muscles, freckles, moles and a light dusting of blonde-brown hair underneath of his armor that the Marauder took in. What a delight. And the Slayer kept going until he was laid bare to the eye before lounging back nonchalantly against the bed and quite the sight for the Marauder's eyes. The Slayer had quite the warrior's body, and the Marauder wanted to take his time soaking in every centimetre of it.

"Do you wish to touch him?" Vega asked, walking up standing behind him. 

Vega started toying with the Marauder tasset and belt as the Marauder looked at the Slayer still splayed on his bed and his legs spread and dangling off the edge of the bed. Muscles and scars still highlight and accented by a growing amount of sweat. The Marauder eyes slowly and languidly trailed downwards to between the practical tree trunks the man had for legs, feeling himself having to swallow to suck back the drool at the sight of the Slayer already so aroused. Flushed with blood. Aching for pleasurable touch and Marauder wanted it to be him.

"... Yes," Marauder breathed.

"Can you be good for me, like the Slayer is good for me?" Vega asked. Soft, no heat, no pressure, not firmness. He genuinely wanted to know if he would... be submissive.

Of course, despite everything, The Marauder's mind still rebelled at the thought. Being submissive for praise, how... how... But... he was curious. They were doing this because he was curious. They were doing this, so that maybe it could offer insight. But also more important things. Like touching the Slayer. Like touching Vega. Being touched by the Slayer. Being touched by Vega. Those seemed... desirable. Were desirable.

"...Yes."

"I will be gentle with you, Marauder," Vega said softly behind him. "And if you wish to stop, you need only say something. Remember the watch words. Red for stop, yellow for to slow down and stop, and green to keep going."

He doubted that anything would cause him duress enough to wish to stop but... the consideration was... touching. He had no idea why it was always surprising him that Vega was a considerate and gentle manner of creature.

"First, something simple, yes?" Vega said. "You would like to touch the Slayer?"

"Yes."

"Show me what you can do, but only with your mouth. I would like you to not use your hands, please."

Seemed simple enough. The Marauder shuffled forward and moved to take hold of the Slayer's thighs to nudge them apart more, only to have Vega's hands come up behind him and gently take hold of his wrists. Nothing that could restrain him, but more, get his attention. They rubbed the skin on the back of his hands as though to further that they did not mean to harsh or commanding.

"That would be using your hands, Marauder," Vega noted.

"Guide me then," The Marauder grunted out, slightly annoyed.

"I can. Will you please get down on your hands and knees? It will make it harder for you to use your hands and also keep you at a comfortable level with the Slayer," Vega said.

The Marauder had to bite back everything that wanted to come out of his mouth on a knee jerk reaction. On his hands and knees? What complete-- well, it did make sense. It _would_ make it harder to use his hands and remind him to not use them, and it _would_ keep his mouth level from where he was getting the hint that his mouth was wanted. But on his hands and knees--!

"My apologies, are you not comfortable doing that?" Vega asked, sounding genuinely concerned that he was upsetting the Marauder.

"I... no just..."

The Marauder braced himself, and then shuffled back and slowly fell to his knees. And then shuffled forward onto his hands, feeling the back of his neck heat up in a rather new sensation. The Slayer sucked in a gasp in front of him and the front of his neck from arousal and he saw the Slayer heated looking at him. Wanting him. Like this. He could feel his cock thickening inside of his armor as his arousal mounted steadily. 

"Very good, Marauder, you are doing excellent."

 _That_ sent something shooting down the Marauder's spine and suddenly he felt hot all over. That was... that was... pleasant, in a word, a simple one anyway. All from this? No wonder the Slayer enjoyed it then...

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," The Marauder grunted out.

"May I touch you?"

"... Yes."

Gently, Vega gently pressed a hand between his shoulder-blades and rubbing the skin softly. After a few passes, Vega slid his hand down to the small of his back and rubbing there. And then running up, sliding over his back to cup the side of his head and the other hand cupped the other side. And getting the hint of what sort of guidance that Vega was going to offer, the Marauder simply decided to go with it.

The metal fingers along the sides of his head guided him gently, his tongue lulling out towards the tempting heat that was still waiting for him. The Slayer was breathing heavily above them, hooded eyes watching them as Vega, gently encouraged him forward, shuffling awkwardly on his hands and knees until the smell of the Slayer’s arousal was flooding his nose and the tempting heat was right there. 

"You are doing very good, Marauder."

And part of his mind once again rebelled against being put into such a submissive position, to have the honeyed words heaped upon him, _being told he was doing good and being weakened by it, how disgraceful_ , to have the metal fingers _lovingly_ cradling his head as it guided him forward and pressed his teeth against the Slayer. To hear the soft moan out of the Slayer as his tongue lapped along flushed and ruddy skin that was slick with lust and hear the ‘Very good, Marauder’ from the AI guiding his head.

It was all drowned out by how good it felt. How good it felt to be praised, to have honeyed and sweet words heaped on him. To have the AI-- Vega, guide his head, a soft and sweet dominating figure at his side praising him when he did as softly instructed. To hear the Slayer moan under his efforts, feel the flesh underneath his tongue twitch and throb with pleasure. This… gentleness… was far too good. New and refreshing and fulfilling in the damaged-- healing part of the Marauder’s mind that used to be a Sentinel. Easy to get lost in how… good it felt. How… nice it felt.

"Very good, Marauder, very good," Vega said quietly beside him, moving from gently holding the sides of his head to instead move his hands down to gently cupping his jawline, mindful to not interrupt what his tongue was doing. "You are making the Slayer feel very good. Do you feel how he's twitching against your tongue? How he tastes more and more potent as you continue? How the flesh grows softer and wetter?"

And he can, he absolutely can. The smell and taste as saturating his senses and putting his mind further and further into a lust fueled fog as his long tongue makes a long and broad lap. From where the taste was strongest, to the most sensitive part that made the Slayer _shiver_ in a way that had the Marauder salivating for another reason. 

And sure, Vega was in control of this situation-- this... this intimacy. And Marauder, despite that nagging thoughts in his mind that were slowly but surely quieting down, the thoughts that rebelled at even the implication that he could submit and were _screeching_ that he was, was enjoying the submission and the gentle controlling hands. But he was enjoying the Slayer being submissive as well, maybe even more. It helped those now annoying thoughts become tolerable, that this mighty Slayer, slaughterer of demonic kind, boogeyman to demons of any and all levels, savior of humanity and terror without question... was also enjoying the submission. That this mighty warrior that had even stoked fear even in his cold heart... could enjoy this... as well. There is safety and comfort in it, foreign things to the Marauder. Foreign things that he was slowly becoming attached too.

"You are always doing so well, Slayer," Vega said above him, taking one of the hands away from his jaw to reaching over and gently rub against the man's lower abdomen, making the Slayer _whimper_ and making the Marauder's cock twitch hard at the sounds. "You look like you are enjoying the Marauder's attention. Are you enjoying yourself, Slayer?"

The Slayer nodded frantically, shaking and panting hard. The Marauder's hands clenched up on the floor, _aching_ to touch. Himself. The Slayer. Vega. But he had been told to just use his mouth and he... he wanted the praise for being good. He wanted to be told that he was doing good by someone who meant it, someone who would reward him for doing that good.

"Can you do better for me, Marauder? For the Slayer? Can you bring him to completion?" Vega asked. "Can you do it with nothing but your tongue?"

A soft groan escaped the Marauder as he felt his cock twitch in his armor again.

"Yes?" Vega asked, gently asking for an answer. So the Marauder reluctantly pulled his tongue away, suddenly keenly aware of how wet his chin was from the Slayer and his own spit. Made his lower belly tremble.

"Yes," The Marauder moaned.

"Then please do, for us?" Vega asked.

The Marauder moaned again and put his tongue to work really, focusing on pleasuring the Slayer instead of just tasting and exploring him instead. The resounding moan that he got from the Slayer and feeling the Slayer's thighs close in on his head and Vega quietly praising him for doing so well made it hard to think at all. Just focus on how uncomfortable his armor was becoming and how the Slayer felt underneath his tongue and the sounds of the Slayer as he moaned hotter and louder and the quiet and soothing sounds of Vega praising the both of them.

The Marauder moved his tongue along the Slayer's body, from both points that made the Slayer squirm hardest and moan the loudest, before moving his tongue down to lick up the evidence of the Slayer's arousal until there was nothing but the taste of it in his mouth. Further and further until Vega had to gently push the Slayer's thighs open to not crush the Marauder's head, gratefully holding them open as the Marauder tipped the Slayer over the edge, gasping sharply as he rolled his hips, chasing the lingering touches of the Marauder's tongue to ride out his orgasm and then collasping to the bed, panting and groaning as he shook in the after throes.

Sluggishly, the Marauder pulled away, breathing hard himself and very much wanting to get the pressure off his cock, shifting his head back to look at Vega, before sitting up and on his haunches so that he could catch his breath and refocus his lust hazed mind. After a moment, Vega shuffled behind him and he felt Vega's fingers gently rubbing along his back, rubbing the tender middle that had gotten slightly sore from his awkward position.

"You have done so well, Marauder," Vega said behind him, reaching around him to his front and finally undoing his tasset and letting it drop, far too skilled and steady hands working his armor open with ease. "You are being very good for both me and the Slayer. Do you see your hard work? Do you see how good the Slayer looks? How good he must feel?"

He can, the Marauder thinks numbly as armor pieces are moved out of the way as he looks at the Slayer, sprawled out on the bed, thick and muscular legs spread to allow the cooler air on himself as he lay, panting and groaning quietly. The flesh was still twitching as cum dripped freely from him. The Marauder's mouth quickly filled up with saliva, wanting to duck down and clean the Slayer up, each and every delicious drop. 

But Vega's hands were surprisingly barring, keeping him still as his armor was finally released and a steady and calm hand could pull his cock free from his armor, mostly hard. He felt heat along his body in mild embarrassment from having been so aroused from nothing more then using his mouth on the Slayer and Vega's gentle control of the situation. Though his thoughts were scrambled quickly when Vega dragged his metallic palm from base to head, a low moan escaping the Marauder from the sensation and making his hips buck to chase the touch again.

"I am glad to see that you are enjoying yourself," Vega said, sounding quite pleased and just a little smug, and if there were any blood flow to his head, the Marauder was sure that he would be grumbling about smart ass AI. But with his cock hard and in Vega's hand and his mind hazed over and just _wanting more_ , he tentatively rocked his hips to chase the touch, silently ask for more or some indication how he could be good to receive more.

"May I strip you more? I would like you bare, but I want you comfortable," Vega asked, gently dragging his fingertips along the Marauder's cock, mindful of dry silicone on dry skin, but making him quiver as pleasure burned along his spine.

"... Yes," The Marauder said quietly.

His armor was gently taken off and placed aside, baring his white and scarred skin. He had no shame for his scars, nor his skin, or any part of him. But there was a rather... _trembling_ feeling that tickled along his lower stomach as he was laid bare underneath Vega's hands. Not shyness, it was... something else entirely and the Marauder did not want to address it. He was stripped bare until it was just his hard cock and how the recovered Slayer was looking at him with pointed and potent hunger, face still a bit red and sweaty.

"Ask him what he would like to do?" Vega ventured, again all gentle leading, gentle dominance that the Marauder was finding himself liking more and more.

"... Slayer... what do you... want to do next?" The Marauder managed out.

The Slayer gestured for him to come forward.

"You may go," Vega said when the Marauder hesitated, so the Marauder shuffled forward, until the Slayer could sit up. A gun calloused hand gently took hold of his dick as he shuffled forward, until he was pressed against where the Slayer was hottest and gasping.

'Here okay?' The Slayer signed out.

"If you wish..."

The Slayer nodded eagerly.

"One moment please," Vega chimed behind them, the Marauder's back locking and stalling as Vega stood and left the room for a moment. The Slayer chuckled and made the Marauder huff briefly, something that was silence when the Slayer cupped his jaw and brought him to press his lips against the Marauder's bare teeth. A kiss, the Marauder supposed, or at least the most kiss like that they would get with the Marauder not having lips, but he liked it all the same, enjoying the Slayer pressing his lips against his teeth in soft and sweet little pecks.

Vega returned after a moment, fiddling with something in his mech's hands.

"Thank you for waiting," Vega chimed happily before holding up what he was fiddling with. "For the Slayer's well being and to keep the mess to a minimum."

Vega had what looked like a condom that he probably made out of the synthesizer. Having one made sense, so the Marauder shuffled back away from the Slayer to make room so that Vega could kneel beside the two of them and gently work it over the Marauder's cock.

"Does it fit well?" Vega asked.

"Yes."

"I am glad," Vega said, tugging at it to make it sit correctly before leaning back. "You may proceed."

Gently, the Marauder pressed himself against the Slayer again, rubbing against where the Slayer was still very slick and very hot, getting him panting and groaning again and excited all over again. When the Slayer was once again heated, the Marauder took hold of his cock and rubbed it against the Slayer, further teasing him but also further riling him up, before taking the head and pressing it against the Slayer. The Marauder rocked his hips for a moment, putting on and off pressure to brace the Slayer, and also loving his impatient groaning and moaning, before pushing in slow and steady.

The heat was exquisite, the pressure surrounding him as well. The Marauder let out a long and low groan as he pressed in, making sure to listen to the Slayer to be mindful of him. All the way until he was buried deep and could already feel the pleasure running hot and liquid up and down his spine. Amazing, wonderful.

"Gently now, the Slayer does not like it rough," Vega said as the Marauder gave a few shallow tentative thrusts, slowing down at Vega's heeding and groaning when the Slayer moaned loudly, apparently greatly enjoying it more with slow and deeper thrusts. It made the Marauder enjoy the feeling of friction all the more, honestly, and the sounds that the Slayer were making all the better as well.

"Very good you two, you are doing wonderfully," Vega said, low and quiet and with this sort of awe in his voice that made the Marauder feel a different kind of heat along the back of his neck.

So he focused on rocking his hips in and out in deep and slow thrusts, listening to the Slayer pant and moan underneath of him and Vega quietly and reverently praising both of them to their sides, getting lost in the heady mist that was wrapped around his mind. Amazing, wonderful, perfection.

They are both panting, the Slayer dripping with sweat. The pace was sweet agony as it built up the fire low in Marauder's belly that burned low and steady. He wanted his release already, worked up from using his tongue on the Slayer early and how the Slayer was squeezing around him, how perfect the Slayer felt around him. 

"Not yet," Vega said, speaking up to get their attentions. The Marauder felt a hand against his back that focused his mind some. The other hand cupped the Slayer's heated face, the Slayer turning to nuzzle and kiss at the metallic palm and making the Marauder's chest squeeze in an extremely pleasant odd way. "Not quite yet. Can you two hold out for a bit longer for me?"

The Marauder groaned but nodded, as well as the Slayer. Though he was not quite how long he could hold out--

The Slayer reached out for Vega, the AI coming readily closer, almost greedily fiddling with something on the mech's pelvic plating until--

A metallic phallus pressurized to full size once the front plating opened.

Well now...

The Marauder did not get to contemplate much for long though, as the Slayer was tugging again and Vega was rising to put himself on level with him and then that phallus was in the Slayer's mouth and it was some how hotter then before. Something about the Slayer specifically being fucked on two ends by the two of them specifically, was incredibly arousing and the Marauder's thighs trembled with the need for release, but followed what Vega had bade him to do. Though that did not mean that he could not tease the smart ass AI a bit while still being good.

The Marauder reached out and gently wrapped one of his hands onto Vega's frame, looking up to check fo disapproval. When Vega made a quiet humming sound, the Marauder merely tugged, encouraging him forward still and making the Slayer take the phallic out of his mouth. The Slayer and Vega seemed to question what he was doing until Vega had to rise a bit more to follow his hand, leaning forward to steady himself and putting the phallus between both of them and then--

The Slayer jerked underneath of him when he realized what the Marauder was planning, turning redder as the Marauder let his tongue lull out and drag along the metal. Then the Slayer was lifting his head just slightly and licking as well, their tongues sometimes meeting around the metal and making them both groan, which in turn made Vega made a rather odd noise with his vocalizer that was probably his means of moaning, which just fanned the fire and made the Marauder a little smug.

He was still being good, but it also felt good to wriggle around that in a teasing manner. And Vega seemed to like both their mouths on him, based on how static his vocalizer was going. The Marauder actually wanted to see if he and the Slayer could get Vega off before themselves. So he applied the full length of his (rather long) tongue and kept up with the slow and deep thrusts into the Slayer, listening to their sounds of pleasure and feeling his thighs tense with growing need to release, but focusing on using his tongue along the heating metal and sometimes brushing the Slayer's tongue and lips on the other side and tasting something that had no real taste but felt like oil underneath his tongue the more he licked along Vega's modification.

Closer... just a little bit more... just a bit more...

The Slayer jerked away and his spine bowed off the bed, pressing his hips deeper onto the Marauder's cock, going quiet for a moment before gasping and then spasming around the Marauder's cock and almost making him cum. Vega jerked against his tongue and an oil like substance started leaking out from his modification and onto the Slayer's chest. And quite honestly, the Marauder could not hold out any longer and spent as well, thrusting quick and shallowly into the Slayer to ride out the pleasure before shuddering to a stop and falling back to sit on the floor, wetly pulling out of the Slayer, sitting and panting like he had just run a marathon.

It took several moments to escape the haze of sheer bliss that fogged the Marauder's mind and just how good he felt and how his body twitched with the lingering waves of pleasure afterwards. And even when his breathing calmed down, his mind was still hazy in a way that he did not understand, but was comfortable within.

"You two did perfectly. You were so good for me and for each other. You did wonderful."

There was a gentle tugging at his shoulder that he followed, rising to his shaky legs and following the beckoning. When he started to focus a little again, he found himself in the wash station that he knew the Slayer used to hose off his blood soaked armor and himself. Vega bade him, and the Slayer to sit. The Marauder was partially aware of the sound of running water and then the feeling of warm water running of him. It slowly roused him from his stupor, bringing him back to the present and to Vega lovingly washing off the Slayer and himself, the Marauder grateful that the full condom had been taken off and gentle warm water had already been gently guided over his groin.

"There you are," Vega chimed happily when he caught the Marauder's gaze. "You did excellent, Marauder. Did you enjoy yourself?"

The Marauder rumbled happily and nodded his head.

"I am glad!" Vega chimed happily, reaching forward and gently bumping their foreheads together. Another off but delightful way of kissing, the Marauder figured, leaning forward a little to put pressure against Vega's to return it. "Please relax while I clean you two off. When you are clean, I will set the heater on and go change the sheets on the bed and then you two can rest. I will make a meal after you have gotten some sleep."

The Marauder rumbled happily again, letting his eyes drift shut because he was very sated, very content and felt very warm and comfortable.

Vega cleaned them both off and then set the heat of the washing station on, letting them stay warm and start to dry a bit as he went to clean up the bed. When he was done, he came back for both of them, gently guiding them back to the room and getting them both to lay on the bed. When he tried to turn to leave, both the Slayer and the Marauder grabbed onto him. And, chuckling, Vega followed their tugging until they all managed to cram themselves on the bed.

"You two did so well, now rest. You have earned it," Vega said quietly.

The Slayer was already out cold. The Marauder felt a good warmth in his chest and closed his eyes and let a restful sleep wash over him.


End file.
